Dhammapada Verse 404 - Pabbharavasitissatthera Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 404 - Pabbharavasitissatthera Vatthu' Asamsattham gahatthehi anagarehi cubhayam anokasari mappiccham tamaham brumi brahmanam. ---- Verse 404: Him I call a brahmana, who associates not with the householder or with the homeless one, or with both, who is free from sensual desire and has few wants. ---- The Story of Thera Tissa While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verse (404) of this book with reference to Thera Tissa. Thera Tissa, after taking a subject of meditation from the Buddha, went to a mountain side. There, he found a cave which suited him and he decided to spend the three months of the rainy season (vassa) in that cave. So he stayed in the cave and went to the village for alms-food every morning. In the village, there was a certain elderly woman who regularly offered him alms-food. In the cave, there also lived the guardian spirit of the cave. As the thera was one whose practice of morality was pure, the cave-spirit dared not live in the same cave with the noble thera; at the same time, he did not have the courage to ask the thera to leave the place. So he thought of a plan that would enable him to find fault with the thera and thus cause him to leave the cave. The cave-spirit possessed the son of the elderly woman from the house where the thera usually went for his alms-food. He caused the boy to behave in a very peculiar way, turning his head backwards, and rolling his wide open eyes. His mother got alarmed and was in tears. The cave-spirit, who possessed the boy, then said "Let your teacher, the thera, wash his feet with water and pour that water on the head of your son." The next day when the thera came to her house for alms-food, she did as she was advised by the cave-spirit and the boy was left in peace. The cave-spirit went back to the cave and waited at the entrance for the return of the thera. When the thera returned from his alms-round, the cave-spirit revealed himself and said, "I am the spirit guarding this cave. O you physician, do not enter this cave." The thera knew that he had lived a clean life from the day he had become a thera, so he replied that he did not remember practising medicine. Then the cave-spirit accused him that in that very morning he had cured a young boy possessed by an ogre at the house of the elderly woman. But the thera reflected that it was not, in fact, practising medicine and he realized that even the cave spirit could find no other fault with him. That gave him a delightful satisfaction (piti) with himself, and abandoning piti and concentrating hard on Insight Meditation he attained arahatship then and there, while still standing at the entrance to the cave. As the thera had now become an arahat, he advised the cave-spirit to leave the cave. The thera continued to stay there till the end of the vassa(rainy season), and then he returned to the Buddha. When he told the other bhikkhus about his encounter with the cave-spirit, they asked him whether he did not get angry with the cave-spirit when he was forbidden to enter the cave. The thera answered in the negative but they did not believe him. So they went to the Buddha and said, "Thera Tissa claims himself to be an arahat ; he is not speaking the truth." To them the Buddha replied, "Bhikkhus, my son Tissa was speaking the truth when he said he did not get angry. He has indeed become an arahat he is no longer attached to anyone; he has no occasion to get angry with anyone nor any need to associate with others." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 404: Him I call a brahmana, who associates not with the householder or with the homeless one, or with both, who is free from sensual desire and has few wants. ----